<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone Already Knows by violenttulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640108">Everyone Already Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips'>violenttulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eighth Year Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly just humor/fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not-So-Secret Relationship, Oneshot, eighth year au, mild PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry thought they were doing a pretty good job keeping their new relationship a secret, turns out they weren't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eighth Year Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone Already Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco clambers through the portrait hole, leaving a blustering Sir Cadogan to shout after him as the portrait swings closed, and looks around. "Harry?"</p><p>His eyes land on the man in question. Harry is the sole occupant of the Common Room, and he's slumped over a study table, fast asleep. Glasses askew, face resting on a textbook, neck twisted at an uncomfortable angle. His hair is sticking up in a way that means he's been trailing his hands through it in that funny way he unconsciously does any time he's trying to focus. He looks <em>adorable</em>, and Draco's heart skips at the sight.</p><p>Setting down the full plate he's carried up from the kitchens, he reaches out and tentatively runs a hand over his sleeping boyfriend's back. "Harry?"</p><p>Despite his careful attempt to wake Harry slowly, he still startles as if he's been given an electric shock, fumbling for his wand and breathing heavily, eyes darting around wildly.</p><p>He's woken this way every single time since the War as far as Draco has seen, and there doesn't seem to be an end in sight. But Draco can't help hoping that maybe one day it will be different. For now though, he just steadies him like he always does, putting a hand on his arm and speaking soft, soothing words that calm him down quickly.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry says, flushing and rubbing at his sore neck. He glances around at the empty Common Room. "Did I miss dinner?"</p><p>"Everyone else is still down there," Draco responds, reaching out to brush his fingers over Harry's cheek, marveling at the fact that he <em>can</em>, that Harry actually <em>lets</em> him. "You can go down if you want. But I grabbed a few things for you from the kitchens in case you didn't."</p><p>Draco indicates toward the full plate, and Harry shoots him a grateful smile. "You're the best."</p><p>Now it's Draco's turn to blush. "I just thought you might be hungry."</p><p>Harry catches his hand and presses a kiss against his fingers. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Draco leaves him to eat, settling on a nearby sofa and opening his Transfiguration textbook.</p><p>"Can I lay in your lap when I'm done?"</p><p>The question startles him, and Draco hesitates before answering carefully. "Here? Everyone will see when they come up from dinner..."</p><p>Harry's eyes are warm and bright as he gazes back. "I don't really care...do you?"</p><p>A nervous feeling settles in the pit of his stomach, but Draco shakes his head. He's just as tired of hiding this as Harry is, and he's pretty sure their friends have already guessed. He supposes they'll find out soon enough.</p><p>After eating quickly, Harry sits beside him and tentatively leans over to rest his head in Draco's lap, tucking his legs to curl up on the sofa. "Are you sure this is okay?"</p><p>"Of course," Draco responds, turning back to his book with a small smile on his face. After a moment, he sets his book on the armrest, using one hand to keep it propped open. He reaches down with the other to card his fingers through Harry's thick hair.</p><p>"Thanks, Dray." Harry murmurs, eyes falling shut with a contented sigh, "'S nice."</p><p>"Mhm," Draco hums in agreement, already engrossed in his book again.</p><p>His hand continues running through Harry's curls, tugging on the ends and occasionally swirling one around a fingertip before letting it bounce back.</p><p>All the tension leaves Harry's body as he relaxes against Draco, and it's not long before he's drifting off again, his breathing slowing. Draco doesn't stop massaging his scalp, even after it registers that Harry has fallen asleep.</p><p>Draco finds himself unable to focus on his studying after that. Harry looks peaceful, almost childlike, in sleep. Looking at him like this, it's hard to imagine the Savior Persona the rest of the Wizarding World sees when they look at him: Harry Potter, Destroyer of a Dark Lord. Here, <em>now</em>, he's just a nineteen-year-old boy. Sweet, innocent, free—</p><p>Draco brushes his fingers over Harry's cheek, watching his chest slowly rise and fall.</p><p>"I love you." Draco whispers the words that have been beating against his lips for weeks now, demanding to be said.</p><p>He's not ready to say it to Harry when he's awake yet, but Draco has known for a while that it's true. He loves Harry Potter more than he's ever loved anyone or anything, and the thought terrifies him, while simultaneously sending electric shocks down his spine and making him feel more alive than he has in years.</p><p>•••••</p><p>As the other Eighth Year students return from dinner, Draco and Harry get a few odd looks, but no one comments until Ron Weasley enters the room and feigns utter shock and horror, clutching at his chest.</p><p>"Harry and <em>Malfoy? </em>What are you <em>doing? </em>Did <em>you</em> know they were an item, Hermione? Because <em>I</em> certainly didn't."</p><p>"Oh shut up, Weasley," Draco rolls his eyes.</p><p>"No, I'm with Weasley, Draco," Blaise drawls, sitting in a nearby armchair and pulling Pansy into his lap, "this is a <em>complete</em> surprise, what with all the secret hand-holding you two have been doing that <em>none of us noticed."</em></p><p>Pansy cackles. "And Hermione and I <em>definitely</em> didn't walk in on you snogging on your bed the other day when we came to ask if you two wanted to work on that Herbology paper with the rest of us."</p><p>Draco flushes crimson at that. "Alright. So you all already knew. Bully for you."</p><p>"What are we talking about?" Ginny Weasley asks, as she and Luna come over. They're not an unusual sight in the Eighth Year Common Room, and no one bats an eye when they plop down on the rug and join the circle.</p><p>"About how we all already knew Harry and Draco were dating," Hermione laughs.</p><p>"Oh, was that a secret?" Luna inquires, looking bemused in a way that makes everyone chuckle.</p><p>"<em>Supposedly</em>," Draco sighs, "but apparently not."</p><p>•••••</p><p>Harry wakes slowly, and the first sensation that registers is an overwhelmingly peaceful feeling. He's warm, and comfortable, and someone who smells incredibly nice is playing with his hair. <em>Draco</em>.</p><p>The babble of pleasant, cheerful voices is what has woken him, and he slowly opens his eyes to find himself surrounded by friends who are perched on nearby chairs, or in Ginny and Luna's case, the rug on ground.</p><p>He turns to look up at Draco, who is staring down at him in wonder, and then smiling softly and running a finger over his lightning bolt scar. Without thinking, Harry sits up to kiss him, and their friends whoop and cheer in response.</p><p>"Good morning, sunshine!" Pansy laughs.</p><p>Harry grins and brings a hand up to cup Draco's cheek, leaning back in and drawing out the kiss in a way that has Draco flushing down the back of his neck.</p><p>"Oi! Get a room!" Ron teases, laughing good-naturedly.</p><p>Harry finally breaks away to flip his best friend off. "As if <em>you're</em> one to talk," he snarks back, "after what you and Lavender subjected us to back in sixth year."</p><p>Hermione scowls at the memory.</p><p>Ron winces, looking sheepish. "Yes, well. I don't do that <em>now—</em>"</p><p>Harry settles back down in Draco's lap.</p><p>"But you <em>did</em>, so you can't talk," Ginny chimes in with a grin. "Harry and I never made you watch <em>us—</em>"</p><p><em>"</em>Do<em> not</em> finish that sentence, Weasley," Draco growls, pointing a threatening finger at her.</p><p>"Oh, don't get jealous, Malfoy. I'm with <em>Luna</em> now. No one's trying to steal your boyfriend. Well, no one in <em>this</em> circle anyway."</p><p>"Just the rest of the bloody castle," Draco grumbles, looking annoyed.</p><p>Harry sits up to kiss him again to cover his embarrassment at the truth behind Draco's words. "Stop that. You know I only want you," he murmurs against Draco's lips before lying back down.</p><p>"Euch," Ron groans, "I think I preferred you two when you were holding hands under the table and the rest of us were pretending not to notice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>